


Sinful Lips of an Angel

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [63]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bananas, Bets & Wagers, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hiding, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Light Angst, Lollipops, M/M, Matchmaking, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Mouth Kink, Naughty, Oral Fixation, Popsicles, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sneaking Around, Talking, Teasing, Temptation, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Eddie getting flustered watching Buck eat a popsicle at work on a very hot day in LA. (sorry but Buck's lips are sinful and Eddie is only human)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Sinful Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and almost done yesterday but things came up

**_Sinful Lips of an Angel_ **

It isn't like one day Eddie woke up and noticed Buck was handsome. He's always known.

Buck pointed it out painstakingly enough when he first joined. The dumb calendar that Eddie signed up for in a bid to help him fit in and join the others at the station ended up being taken by the youngest as a threat to his ego.

Thankfully that had ended quickly after Buck finally saw Eddie wasn't going to replace him at all, they were a team. And Chimney won instead of them.

But damn was it difficult some days working with Buck. But It wasn't his fault though. 

Eddie himself had been told his good looks were a distraction to some patients he helped with in addition to putting people at ease with a pretty face at times.

But these last few days it was like either Buck or God were testing Eddie and his resolve.

Buck licked at the popsicle he was working on enjoying himself as he was on his phone reading. It stained his lips fiercely.

It was a scorcher today and a civilian had come by to drop off a giant box full of various ice cream in its multiple forms.

Chimney was enjoying a cone this time around and Eddie had finished his ice cream sandwich that matched Hen and Bobby's.

It was starting to drip down Buck's hand to his wrist as he leaned to lick it up before it could fall onto the couch or floor.

"Earth to Eddie. Anyone home?"

"Yeah?" Eddie answered quickly.

"So are you-? Bringing Christopher to the party?" Hen asked him, following his gaze.

"Huh. Yes. Well can be over early so I can help you and Karen set up." Eddie offered.

"Thanks. Unbelievable right?" Hen laughed at Buck trying to catch a stray stream of popsicle as it traveled down his elbow. 

But if that didn't make Eddie smile though and shake his head. " That's one way of putting it." He agreed as Hen soon left.

Buck got up with the popsicle lodged in his mouth while texting quickly with someone.

He looked to be focused on whatever he was about to do.

-

It was two days ago that Buck had taken some bet from Mark. The other firefighter was shocked as Buck declared he owed him fifty bucks with a grin as he took a bite of his banana. 

Eddie had just as soon turned around to avoid having his boner on full display to the others. 

Why did Buck just slide a whole banana in his mouth before pulling it out? Eddie found it almost impossible to look away.

Did the firehouse feel hot to everyone else? Maybe it was the A.C.. No. Who was he kidding.

"He's not human!" Mark shouted, throwing his money in the air as the others burst out laughing. 

"50 Buck for Buck. $50." Someone cheered loudly.

"It's genetic I think." Buck gesticulated with a shrug.

Chimney looked on in horror as Hen swatted his arm at this new discovery. "Buckaroo. What?"

"Hey Eddie! Take-out on me tonight man. Just tell me what Christopher wants," Buck hollered, holding up his money.

Eddie turned to nod before pulling out his phone to feign being too busy to talk more.

He cursed his brain for storing that information away for later. 

The universe was against him.

-

This week had no end to similar situations. It drove Eddie crazy.

Just a few days ago when Buck was replying to letters sent in from kids asking questions about firefighting and thank yous.

Eddie watched Buck lick those envelopes while Eddie knew they had prepared ones from when it was his turn to help out. 

Thankfully Eddie was busy with his duties to stare at his mouth for too long. Small mercies.

But then there was this thing that Buck did when he was thinking hard or just having fun where he'd stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. It was endearing and reminded Eddie of those jokes that he'd heard.

He wasn't sure why suddenly Buck's mouth was a magnet to his eyes but it apparently was.

Eddie never noticed Buck used chapstick until recently too. It was like the world was pushing Buck's lips into Eddie's face. 

Only that wasn't true because then it'd be giving him exactly what he wanted wouldn't it.

-

"Hey Eds. Want a sucker?" Buck asked, coming to sit beside him offering a spare that he had.

The worst part was Buck didn't even seem to know. Which was right. He shouldn't. It was all in Eddie's head. His attraction to his best friend was his problem.

Buck's lips were tinged from their usual brightness to a more glossy hue until he'd lick his lips or rub it off by force.

"Eddie."

That's when Eddie realized he hadn't answered Buck. He'd been staring at Buck's lips with a mixed look, concentration had easily been taken as irritation.

"Sorry." Eddie went to get up.

"Wait." Buck caught his hand.

That's when Eddie turned back to him and Buck realized he didn't know what to even say. His lips were parted but no words escaped past them.

"I'm sorry, for being annoying."

And if that didn't hit like a kick straight to Eddie's chest though.

"What?"

"You've been acting differently lately. I- couldn't help but notice. It's like- when we're here things are okay until they're suddenly not, but outside of the firehouse it's back to normal and we're fine. Did I do something?" Buck had rewrapped the sucker at some time but Eddie was locked in eye contact with him.

Buck looked openly worried.

"No. You didn't do anything. It's me." Eddie pulled his hand away with little force as Buck's fell.

"You can be honest. I can stop doing whatever it is, if it bothers you. I value our friendship Eds."

"You can't stop being you." Eddie said absently as Buck's lips became downturned.

Buck looked hurt. Wounded.

"That's not what I meant." Eddie shook his head slowly with the softest gaze cast at Buck.

"How did you find out?" Buck asked, looking away now.

"Find out?" 

What?

"I- I'm not good with secrets but, I thought I had this one down." Buck got up. Looking to retreat.

"What secret Buck?" Eddie asked. He was confused. More than confused. At a total loss.

Buck looked scared, honest to God frightened. He didn't usually look like that. Eddie couldn't remember him looking so-

"I should go." Buck moved to turn but Eddie caught his hand.

His grip wasn't tight. It would be easy enough to break for Buck. He was gentle but had this strength behind his touch. He could understand possibly the need to hold back at times.

"I think we should talk." Eddie said. He'll admit he isn't the best at it but it seemed necessary.

The others weren't upstairs aside from the bunks.

It was like they were the only ones in the world at the moment.

"I- I can't tell you. If I did, things could end very badly for us." Buck said, avoiding the truth.

Why though?

That's when Eddie followed his gut. And he'd always been taught that actions speak louder.

He brought Buck's hand up and cupped it between both his own.

This risked everything.

But if the small voice in the back of his mind was right, then-

Buck looked down at where Eddie was holding his hand then back up at Eddie's face, into his eyes before alternating between them slowly for a few seconds.

Eddie knew he wasn't following his own words but also that talking was hard at times for him.

"I- can't get you out of my head. Even when i do, you don't stay away for very long." Eddie said.

Buck's eyes blew wide as he came to understand Eddie's words and opened his mouth.

"You-? but i thought." Buck said.

"Maybe this won't end badly, not if we don't want it to." Eddie said.

Buck laughed breathlessly.

He licked his lips that matched his birthmark and smiled wide.

"Your lips are irresistible. And I'd really like to kiss them." Eddie smiled and rubbed the back of Buck's hand with his thumb.

Buck's Adam's apple bobbed.

"Nothings stopping you now. If you want." Buck offered cockily.

Eddie moved forward to kiss those beautiful lips that were constantly on his mind. 

It was better than he imagined.

Eddie felt a warmth in his chest that was reserved for when he was happily at home with-

"I'm telling you. They're just really close friends." Reed said obnoxiously loud as they came up the stairs with some others.

"The betting pool sucks ass. If the banana trick didn't do it then it's not happening guys." Mark said as he looked over to where Buck and Eddie were now sitting together on the couch again.

They'd moved to look normal.

Did they think that Buck and Eddie couldn't hear them?

"I'm out $200 because they're too dumb to see it." Mark seethed as they went to eat.

Buck and Eddie turned to each other on the couch in unison. 

"Hen." "Hen," They said.

-

Hen was at her locker putting away her textbook when they entered. Chimney said 'hi'.

"How much money?" Buck asked with a frown.

"What?" she played coy.

"You made a betting pool on us. Give everyone their money back. Bets are off," Eddie said flatly but had a slight smirk.

"Who told you?" Chimney asked.

"Mark couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. Why didn't you just tell us?" Buck said.

"We did." Hen laughed.

"Plenty of times." Chim added.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"We've been trying to get you two to open your eyes for about a year now. But you're dense." Hen said, gesturing wildly.

"Your heads are full of bricks when it's not about saving lives or spending time with any of us. You couldn't see it and it was driving us crazy. I even asked Bobby to see if it was okay, theoretically, for you two." Chimney said, out of breath.

Buck and Eddie turned to each other. "We're not dense." Buck said defiantly with his chin up.

"We figured things out. At our own pace." Eddie added after with a hand in Buck's shoulder.

"The money's still going to the winner." Hen said to them.

"Wait. Were you behind everything this last week?" Eddie asked them both, incredulously.

"You said there were no more cones or ice cream sandwiches Hen." Buck stated in memory to the other day it was so hot.

"I might have misplaced the usual envelopes you use." Chimney admitted next.

"We all had different days of the week. Looks like Bo won." Hen pulled out her box along with the spreadsheet of bet holders. 

"At least now you both know." Chimney stated, with a shrug.

"That's not the point." Buck said. 

The next second he was grabbing Eddie's hand. 

They were out of the locker room and heading towards the office.

"Buck where are we going?" Eddie asked following him.

"To ask Bobby if there's really no problem as long as we keep it professional at work. Because I want to go on a date with you. I love this job but if we have to switch up shifts then I'll do it."

And if that didn't hit Eddie in a completely different way. He knew how much the job meant to Buck. Eddie meant just as much to him or maybe more ?

"We'll look into it and make sure. But I think the one we have to worry about is the chief. And if Bobby's on our side then we should be okay, we can show them that we aren't changing much." Eddie said as they stood before the door to Bobby's office.

-

Bobby had told them that aside from agreeing that there would not be any fooling around in the station and they didn't pose a risk on calls by distracting each other, they were going to be fine. 

If something came up though there would be a period of separation of shifts and a review by an outsider though. Before deciding on what to do next.

But that was unlikely as at most Buck had an extreme reaction before to thinking Eddie might die but no one was at risk. The kid was out safely by then and being transported away.

However they had managed to keep themselves under control so far though. But that wasn't saying much when they both thought the other didn't feel the same and knew no better.

Bobby laughed and told them he was happy for them as a friend but hoped there weren't any problems as their captain.

So now Buck was resisting kissing Eddie while sitting practically plastered to his side. But that wasn't entirely new.

"Hmm. Some aspects might be more difficult than others." Eddie admitted while holding Buck's hand between them, under their joined thighs, secretly.

Buck smirked. 

"So. What were you saying about my lips?" Buck asked.

"I'll tell you later." 

"I like your lips too. It's too bad we can't do anything though." Buck teased with a grin.

"Yeah. Too bad." Eddie said, bringing up Buck's hand to kiss the back of it gently.

Buck blushed at the action.

"Meet me in the second bunk room. It's always empty. Maybe we could have a few minutes before anyone thinks to look." Eddie raised an eyebrow at Buck to entice him to join him.

"And here I thought I'd be the one to get you in trouble." Buck joked as he nodded for Eddie to go first and not make a scene.

"Only if we get caught." Eddie laughed and bit his lip.

It was Buck's turn to be tormented by the sight now.

Only, they'd both be spared in a bit as they snuck off together.

-

Mark was going over to take a nap between calls during shift. 

He was headed to the other bunks since they were always empty compared to the other room being full. 

"Hey. You don't wanna go in there. Someone stunk it up pretty bad man." Chimney said.

"Ugh. Collins needs to see a doctor about that." He cringed and went to the first room. 

Even if it was full it'd be better.

Chimney sighed in relief.

They owed him big time for this.

He heard a moan and the shuffle of the bed into the wall.

"Jesus guys." Chimney whispered while moving to flee from hearing any more of it.

-

Buck and Eddie exited the bunks while fixing up their clothes.

They'd just made out and been gripping at each other through their pants before catching themselves. The alarm could go off at any time calling them off.

"Really Buck." Hen said to them.

"What?" Buck asked, confused.

"Fix your collar before someone else sees, dummy." Chimney said, staring pointedly at Eddie.

He didn't do that to himself.

The bell cried out to them.

Buck was the first off followed by Eddie. His collar was done up.

"We've got an overturned van. Let's get going. Extra ambulances are inbound." Bobby said as they took off.

Buck nodded at Eddie.

"Eddie. Your buttons are uneven." Mark noted quietly.

It was very unlike him.

"Was in a rush today. My kid wanted donuts for breakfast." Eddie lied dismissively. 

Mark couldn't call him out on it.

Buck bit his lip to stop a giggle.

They had people to save.

There'd be plenty of time to themselves later on anyways.

  
  
  



End file.
